


His Secretary

by chivalin



Series: Chiv's Reader-Inserts [2]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Flirting, Oral Sex, Other, Reader-Insert, Sex, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-02-07 08:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12836805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chivalin/pseuds/chivalin
Summary: Reader is Darth Vowrawn's secretary who has received a gift from him. [UPDATE: Fully smutty Chapter 2 added. Enjoy!]





	1. Chapter 1

You try not to fidget but fail miserably when your employer, Darth Vowrawn, looks over your new work outfit with intense interest in his eyes. You know what you signed up for when you sent your application and passed the multiple screenings, becoming his secretary. However, he has never tried to make a proper pass at you, aside from some casual flirting that you know is only a sign of his good mood.

But now, when you are standing in front of him in an outfit that probably costs more than you could ever make in a lifetime, you start to suspect he might want you to do something other than take his calls and map his daily schedule. Or, he could simply be bored too, which wouldn’t be surprising. It had been unusually quiet few weeks.

“You look absolutely lovely, my dear,” he says smiling. You shift your weight awkwardly from one foot to another. “Thank - ah - thank you, my lord,” you say, gasping a little when he adjusts your suit. His long, graceful fingers linger on you before he takes a step back.

You continue to stand awkwardly, waiting for him to say something. He regards you with amusement and then goes to his desk, scrounging its contents. He comes back to you soon and gives you a gold-wrapped gift. You furrow your brows. “Open it,” Vowrawn insists.

You began unwrapping the gift with slight hesitance, your heart beginning to bound faster. You occasionally glance at Vowrawn’s smirking face which, not surprisingly, makes calming down harder. You wonder what sort of gift it might be but, knowing him, it could be anything.

“Oh.”

You pick up the golden bullet vibrator, and look at Vowrawn. “You may keep it even if you don’t wish to test it with me,” the Sith sounds innocent but he’s grinning. You swallow when he licks his lips. “But,” Vowrawn says, walking right up to you, placing his mouth next to your ear, “nothing would bring me more pleasure than watching you…  _work_.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> request (sorry for taking this long, I hope the length will make up for it); contains sex, high amounts of teasing and a very very (very) thorough blowjob lol

When he had given you the gift, you had known deep down that you would agree to anything he asked from you. After all, he _is_ Darth Vowrawn, and you have seen what he is capable of. Still, you had been determined to hold onto your last shreds of dignity. He wasn’t going to seduce you that easily. You had spent time with him a lot, so you knew how he worked. You knew how to resist him.

You groan when the bullet vibrator inside of you begins buzzing harder. You can hear Vowrawn’s laughter from your left, and you instinctually turn to look at him. He’s still sitting in his chair fully clothed, looking all too smug with himself while holding the controller in his long, slender fingers. And, you are-

You’re still sprawled on top of his desk naked, and feeling horribly aroused.

“I’m sorry, my dear,” Vowrawn says, the honey in his voice burning your body pleasantly, “You looked a bit distracted there. I simply don’t want you to get bored, that’s all.” You are about to answer but he turns the knob again, making your body jump from the wave of fast-paced vibrations. You clutch to the table and arch your back, moaning shamelessly.

“You know- ah, what would make me even f-focused, my lord?” you manage to pant. The vibrator powers down to low, and even if you’re thankful, it makes you instantly suspicious. You gaze at Vowrawn who smirks. “Please, do speak,” he says with a sweet smile on his lips, and you huff, pushing yourself up a little from the table.

“I would be even more focused if you joined me in here,” you say, using your sultriest voice. It doesn’t quite hit the mark as you’re quite breathless, not to mention you’re trying to seduce Vowrawn who’s a sith, and your employer. He has probably witnessed countless of others doing the exact same thing as you’re currently trying to do.

“Even if I were to consider your offer, we still have only one vibrator,” he says, and you narrow your eyes at him. He’s grinning widely, knowing fully well that he’s completely in control of the situation, and that you know it too. “So, I’m afraid that I have to decline. Please, do go back laying on the table. I quite enjoyed seeing you writhe on top of it.”

“No.”

You bite your tongue, watching how the joyous, pleasant look on Vowrawn’s face shifts to a more guarded one. “Excuse me?” he asks, rising from his chair. You can hear your own heartbeat in your ears, and feel the sudden heaviness of the air. However, you can see that the corners of Vowrawn’s mouth are twitching. That bastard. He’s enjoying this, but you aren’t going to give him the satisfaction of going down easy anymore.

You brace yourself and come off the table, nearly crashing down as your legs barely hold you. But you push yourself up, and stare at Vowrawn defiantly who hasn’t moved, instead, he’s regarding you with a curious expression. You huff and slowly walk towards him, feeling the air turn heavier and heavier the closer you get.

When you’re at a touching distance, it’s almost too intoxicating to be there. You realize that he must be using the Force somehow, he must be, as this doesn’t feel natural at all. “Care to tell me what is in that pretty head of yours?” Vowrawn asks, his head tilting to his side. His eyes are intense, and you admit defeat in that regard when you turn your gaze away from them.

However, you reach for the controller in his hand, taking it away with surprising ease. “Sit down,” you say, keeping your eyes on his chest. It feels like minutes before Vowrawn eventually sits down, one of his brows raised. “Part your legs,” you say, feeling how a pleasant buzz nips at your thighs. Vowrawn does as you want, and when you concentrate, you can see the slightest bulge in the front of his pants that gives his arousal away.

Without saying a word, you drop to your knees, and begin to drag down Vowrawn’s pants. He remains quiet, but helps you by lifting his lower body off a little from the chair. “Thank you,” you mumble under your breath, and try to ignore the sense of dread surrounding you. You know that when Vowrawn’s quiet, he’s usually assessing his rivals’ weaknesses before taking them down hard.

This makes you work faster, as the need to be in control of the situation overrides your senses completely. You know that he isn’t going to let you have all the control for long, so you want to get to try out the ace up in your sleeve before he takes it away. The ace, of course, being this: Vowrawn’s ridged, red cock that bounces up from the confines of his underwear. It would not be the first time when you make someone completely lose it through a blowjob.

You, feeling calm and focused, turn the vibrator up to a medium, enjoying the buzz it gives you. You wiggle closer, right between Vowrawn’s legs and take his cock in your hand. It’s lean and average sized, leaking from the tip, but what you’re most interested in, are the ridges alongside it. You run your thumb over them, feeling slight satisfaction when Vowrawn’s thighs tense up for a moment.

Even if you’re quite turned on by the idea of getting his cock and those ridges inside of you, you’re fully committed in doing this blowjob. You move your hand firmly to the base of his cock, and wrap it around it which earns you a hum above. You glance up and see Vowrawn’s head leaning back against the chair, his throat visible and eyes closed.

Encouraged by this, you bring your other hand to his balls, giving them a gentle rub. You get another hum from Vowrawn which makes you inadvertently grin. While your hands are busy doing their thing, you shift your focus back to the cock, feeling your mouth water.

You move your head closer, feeling nearly dizzy from smelling his thick scent. You open your mouth, and by using your hand on the base, you guide the tip of the cock in your mouth. It’s salty and you nearly yank back, when you feel something touch your head. You gaze up and see Vowrawn looming over you, his hand tangled up in your hair.

You two share an intense eye contact that burns your insides to mush. Vowrawn must have sensed this, as he chuckles and relaxes back. He leaves his hand in your hair, but merely pets it and nothing else. You swallow, feeling some of his precum drip down your throat which makes you groan.

Getting back to what you were doing before, you drag your tongue careful against the cock’s slit, feeling triumphant when Vowrawn sighs. You push it even further, immediately latching your mouth on to it and suck it, which earns you another groan, and a slight tug on the hair.

“There’s no need to rush- Ah,” Vowrawn gasps again, when you take more of him in and suck eagerly. You grin and gaze up, only to see him look back at you amused. Being high on adrenaline, you maintain the eye contact while you begin to bob your head up and down, while moving your tongue all over his cock.

Feeling the rough texture of the ridges with your tongue makes your own sex throb, and you turn the vibrator higher. It sends such delightful sparks through your whole body that you groan wantonly, sending deep vibrations through Vowrawn’s cock, making him tighten his hold of your hair again.

You regulate between using your mouth and hand, while constantly applying at least some form of pressure to Vowrawn’s balls. He is definitely more vocal, and his grip on your hair hasn’t loosened in a while. However, he isn’t quite there yet, and his body regains extremely fast from any sharp or irregular activities you do. There’s still one thing to try out though, so the game isn’t quite over yet.

You mentally prepare yourself, calming down your breathing without losing your current, rather fast pace. You count down from three to one, and let your mouth sink as far as it will go on his cock. The effect is instant, as Vowrawn groans your name while bucking his hips up, thrusting in the back of your throat. It stings a little and you gag, but maintain your calmness, feeling how his grip on your hair disappears.

“For Force’s sake, you have to warn if you’re going to do that,” Vowrawn scolds, but he sounds amused and even lets out a little chuckle. You roll your eyes and begin to slowly deepthroat him, feeling his ridges rub against your throat quite pleasantly, which makes you touch yourself in near desperation. The vibrations of your moans make Vowrawn buck his hips again, but this time it’s much easier to handle. You’re equally thankful and annoyed that he makes sure not to thrust up with his full strength again.

Your deepthroating technique starts to eventually crumble when you’re about to reach your own peak. After the fifth gag, you pull away, creating a long stream of saliva and precum between your mouth and his slick cock.

“I knew I did the right thing by hiring you.”

It takes you a moment to comprehend those words, and when you do, you look up at Vowrawn. He is grinning, but it isn’t as full of a grin as it could be, and you know why. “Say that after I have gotten you off,” you manage to huff out, trying to push your own exhaustion in the back of your mind.

Vowrawn chuckles at your words. He gestures you to come to his lap, and you furrow your brows. “You’re not planning to get off tonight, my dear? That’s such a shame as I have a warm lap waiting for-” before he has even finished his words, you scramble to his lap, nearly hitting your heads together.

He raises his brow, but you only stare at him. “I want your cock inside me,” you say, pausing after each word so Vowrawn will get how desperate you are. If you’re being truthful, it even isn’t about his cock but the ridges that you’re dying to try out.

“Very well, but I think we should remove something first,” Vowrawn murmurs, reaching behind you. Your mind draws blank until he pulls out the vibrator with a bob, leaving you feeling empty. “You have to admit that it is a good gift,” he says, and you roll your eyes. “I think we have done enough teasing for today, so get to it… my lord.”

“Why so impatient?” he teases, but you give him your best death glare. It makes him chuckle slightly but also shift his body, so his cock is aligned and ready to enter you. You brace yourself against his chest, your eyes rolling back when he pushes in, the ridges rubbing your walls. You moan, wrapping your arms around him while he makes sure to push every inch of himself inside you.

“Ah, the ridges…” you groan, feeling way too sensitive after the vibrator for something like this. Vowrawn hums, soothingly petting your hair. It doesn’t even take a handful of thrusts when you’re already coming, moaning against Vowrawn’s neck loudly. You whine when he continues to move his cock inside you, the ridges rubbing against your even more sensitive walls. “Oh, come on,” you groan, and are not at all surprised when you hear Vowrawn’s disjointed, breathless laughter against your ear.

He thrusts inside you sharply a few times before coming himself. You shiver when you feel him spill inside you. You curl against him closer, and he doesn’t seem to mind it, in fact, he wraps his arms around you tighter. “You know, you’re the best secretary I have had in a long while,” he murmurs in your ear while nibbling it gently. You hum amused and turn to him. He’s smiling and despite the frivolous activities you two have just done together, he looks surprisingly okay.

Must be a sith thing, you think, yawning slightly. “Thank you, my lord. You are easily the best employer I have ever had,” you answer back, speaking the truth. Vowrawn chuckles, and briefly kisses you on the lips. “It’s the benefits, right?” he asks, and you smirk, nuzzling against his neck. “It’s definitely the benefits, and I hope I can have them in the future too?”

“Of course, my dear. I would never take them away from you, especially after demonstrating your impeccable work ethic once again. You can stay here as long as you want.”

**Author's Note:**

> All kinds of comments and constructive criticism is appreciated :).
> 
> (Find me on [Tumbr](https://chivalin.tumblr.com/))


End file.
